


(Podfic) Motion Practice

by starrystarrynight, the_wordbutler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, see original tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrynight/pseuds/starrystarrynight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: When Clint Barton takes a job prosecuting traffic offenses and DUIs at the Suffolk County District Attorney's office, he's pretty sure his life is finally going in the right direction. But the problem isn't the direction: it's where he ends up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Motion Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Motion Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489470) by [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



> This will be a personal workshop/ summer semester assignment for me. It goes along with an intense speech therapy course I am taking-- which I hope will explain the slurs, gaps and stumbles in these recordings. I will post one chapter a week, and in each chapter- save for the first and last- I will be using whatever method of therapy we were covering that week in class. The first chapter will be a baseline. The last, hopefully, a showpiece for a hopefully improved speech.
> 
> Also, for clarification-- this will not be turned in to a professor or group. This is a personal project to mirror classwork, and a way to measure my own progress.
> 
> Thank you very much for listening to, and enduring, this. Seriously, go read the original. It's great.

[Podfic Avaliable Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?ab2ji51c55br2bt)

 

Best of luck, please enjoy. Feel free to comment as this work goes on, and tell me what therapies seem to be working, and which ones don't.


End file.
